Blood will tell
by kenihiko
Summary: 53 story. are sanzo's three companions losing control?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the characters of this story.

WARNING: THIS STORY STARTS OUT WITH DISTURBING IMAGES AND WILL MOST LIKELY HAVE MORE AS IT GOES ON. NSFW. NON-CON AND VORE.

* * *

blood will tell

The small blond child knew he was in serious trouble. There were more demons than he had bullets. Far, far more of the bloodthirsty nightmares then there were bullets.

"Hey look at his tender pink skin." One poked his shoulder.

"'e looks good enough to eat."

"So what're we waiting for? He's just standing there pissing himself."

"Wait I've got an idea." Said one huge, ugly and very smelly demon. "Let's have some fun with him first." There was a general noise of agreement among the hoard and the child found himself forced to the ground.

"Such a tender little bite; let's see how you like this." The beast undid his pants and pulled out a huge penis. "It'll only hurt a bit."

The boy was trembling in fear. This had to be a dream. He kept trying to tell himself that as his clothes were torn from his body and shredded. He bit through his lip to keep from screaming out as the monster forced its huge member into his small opening. They took turns using and abusing him.

"I still say 'e looks good enough ta eat."

"I want the tender parts." That was the first one who had violated him. "Them little jewels ought ta be pretty sweet."

They were going to eat him alive. He screamed in horror as the huge mouth connected with his groin and the monster bit into him with razor sharp teeth.

"This can't be real." He repeated to himself just before he passed out.

"NO! HELP ME." Genjo Sanzo woke up screaming and sweat covered. His breathing was harsh and his entire body shook. His hand bumped a solid form next to him in the bed and he leaped sideways out from under the tangled sheets.

"Hey baby what's the matter?"

"Gojyo?" he panted.

"Yeah! Who else would it be?" the red headed man sat up.

"Oh dear god you don't want to know." Sanzo's voice shook.

"Bad dream? Come here let me hold you for awhile."

"Don't touch me."

"Hey, what's wrong? Don't be like that." Gojyo was sitting on the bed with his arms outstretched. "Come on sweetheart I'm not going to hurt you."

"No! Stay away from me." The blond priest tugged on his jeans, and strode to the window, leaning against the casement. "Don't touch me. In fact get the hell out of my room."

"Your room hell. This is our room, and I'm not leaving."

Sanzo picked up his gun. "Oh yes you are."

Gojyo got out of the bed and standing naked before his lover, crossed his arms and stood his ground. "Like hell."

"Fuck… fine. I'll leave." Tucking the gun in his waistband he slammed the door when he left the room.

"You forgot your smokes asshole." Gojyo tugged the door open and threw the pack at the retreating back. "And I hope that hurt."

"Prick." The blond shouted back.

"Yeah and you want it bad blondie. You want what I got. You know it makes you hot."

"Fuck you…ass wipe." Was the barely discernible reply.

Sanzo waited in the inn's tiny dining room, smoking furiously. When the three companions had assembled for breakfast he went back to his room to shower and dress. He returned downstairs and glared at the trio.

"We're leaving in thirty minutes." Then went outside to wait in the jeep, leaving all the packing up to them.

"What's wrong with Sanzo?" asked the youngest of the group. Gojyo merely shrugged indifferently.

The remainder of the day Sanzo spent in stony silence. Not even the bickering in the backseat could rouse his ire. The following day was more of the same. By the fourth day of Sanzo's silence even Hakkai's usual cheery demeanor was wearing thin.

"Sanzo I think we could all use a break at the next town. I think it would be wise to stay for a few days or more." Sanzo just made a noncommittal grunt. Hakkai pasted his patient smile and shrugged. "I'm sure that's just what everyone needs. Perhaps we can even get separate rooms this time."

"Sounds great to me." Was Gojyo's sarcastic reply. "It'll be nice to not get bitched at all night long."

"I could share with Sanzo this time." Chimed in Goku.

"No fucking way." Growled Sanzo and then he lapsed back into silence.

"The diva has spoken." Gojyo waited for the threat of the fan or the appearance of the gun. When neither happened he decided it was time to "poke the bear" as Hakkai called it. "Yeah god knows it'll be great to have my own room for once. Maybe I can even score a hot chick for the night. It's been way too long since I had a good fuck."

"Gojyo …language." Chided Hakkai.

"Ah forget it." Gojyo waved a hand dismissively. "There's probably no decent gals around here anyway."

"What's the matter did you lose your pervert groove?" Goku teased.

"Shut up you grubby little monkey."

"Make me you water wienie."

"Now, now..." Hakkai started. That was just the moment when the jeep hit a large hole in the road. "Oops...."

Goku vaulted forward and landed neatly on Hakkai's lap. And Sanzo was flung backwards, landing face first on Gojyo's lap.

"Whoa! Why don'tcha wait till we get to the inn baby? Then we can really play."

Sanzo attempted to sit up. "Die you bastard." Gojyo had slipped his hands under Sanzo's arms in an attempt to help him upright. "Get your filthy mitts off of me."

Gojyo who was still acting playful wiggled his fingers a few times.

"Stop that."

"What?" Gojyo feigned innocence.

"Trying to tickle me."

"Now why would i try to do something like that your holiness?"

Sanzo's face flushed in anger. "Just let go you jerk off."

"What ever you say princess."

"Just go the hell away and leave me alone." Sanzo tugged his robe into place. "Is that dragon alright I really want to get back on the road."

"Oh dear! Sanzo we have a problem." Deep concern was written all over the green eyed healer's face. "I'm afraid Hakuryu is injured."

"Great! Just fucking great." Sanzo angrily clicked his lighter. "So now we're stuck walking the rest of the way to town." He turned to Goku and Gojyo who were continuing their argument. "This is all your fault you bastards." He began to beat them with the large fan he had pulled out of his sleeve. There was something that made him stop mid stroke. Was it just his imagination or was there some strange glimmer in their eyes?

"Dear god let it be my imagination." He thought to himself. "What the hell will I do if they start to change? I won't stand a chance."

They began the long trek toward the next town. Sanzo decided to linger toward the rear of the procession because he really did not want to be in front of the other three.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood will tell

pt 2

It had been two weeks since the group arrived at the town, and Sanzo had immediately locked himself in his room refusing to have anything to do with the others. No amount of pleading or coaxing would get him to open the door for the three. The only one who was allowed entrance was the innkeepers son who brought his meals and other essentials.

It was quite natural that the three friends were very worried. They had all noticed Sanzo's distance and withdrawn demeanor. But unsure what was going on they could only try to gain his confidence. Sanzo had even managed to block the link that he had with Goku much to the boy's dismay.

Once more being the brave one, Gojyo pounded on the locked door. "Yo! Calling his royal highness princess grumpy pants. Your friends Sha Gojyo, Cho Hakkai and the annoying greedy monkey request the honor of your esteemed presents in the dining room."

"No." was the nearly whispered reply.

"Get out here or I'll break the fucking door down."

"No."

"Sanzo I swear to god I'll do it."

"Leave me alone you filthy half breed."

"Oh that's it." Gojyo began to kick the door. With a horrible cracking of wood the door flew open and slammed into the wall behind it. "What the hell is your problem? I'm sick of you acting like a spoiled little bitch." He was so angry that at first he failed to notice the business end of Sanzo's gun pointing in his direction. "Oh sure you're really gonna shoot me. I fucking dare you, you pussy." He only flinched a fraction as the bullet whisted by his ear. "You sick fuck you nearly hit me that time."

"Go away."

"No! Come on angel what's wrong? Let me fix what ever it is."

"You can't." Sanzo replied. "No one can anymore."

"Oh for fucks sake..." Gojyo's long legs covered the distance between them in a much shortened time.. He reached out and grasped the pale shoulders of the other man and gave him a few shakes. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"The hell there's not."

"Just go. I don't wanna have to kill you." He lowed his eyes a fraction and whispered. "Especially not you."

"Sanzo? Baby, please tell me what's wrong."

Sanzo raised his eyes and tried to make himself angry. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY HALF BREED WHORE!"

Gojyo did notice the flash of anger in those violet eyes, but what he really saw was pain, and an anguished pleading that made him panic for a moment.

"Fine! Be a prick. See if I care." He boldly turned his back to the man with the gun. Inside Sha Gojyo was trembling deep into his soul. But if Sanzo was going to act like an ass then so would he. Even if it broke his heart, he'd give Sanzo just what he wanted. He strode purposefully toward the door. " This is your last chance."

"So go already." Sanzo said in a slightly exasperated voice. "Quit polluting my air with your demon stench."

Gojyo slammed the already broken door closed with a loud bang. When he arrived to where the others were waiting for him, he merely shrugged and slumped down on the overstuffed couch.

"So I take it he declined?" Hakkai asked.

Gojyo ran his fingers through his long red hair. "Yeah you could say that."

"I thought I heard a gunshot." Said Goku.

"You did. The bastard actually shot at me." He examined his fingernails. "Fucker nearly hit me too."

Hakkai made a tsking sound. "I wonder what the problem could be this time?"

"Who the hell knows what bug crawled up his ass this time, but I'm fucking sick and tired of it."

"Maybe I should try?" Goku looked to be close to tears. "He won't actually shoot me."

"Don't bet on it squirt. I think he's really lost it this time." Gojyo sighed.

"But we didn't do anything." the boy said.

"Doesn't matter. He thinks we did or will or something." Gojyo said, then threw his arms up in frustration. "We always knew he was a bit nuts."

"Gojyo! That's not very nice..." Hakkai paused.

"Yeah I know... 'Even if it is true' right?" he glanced toward Hakkai, who nodded solemnly.

Sanzo meanwhile had returned to sitting near the window. "I'm not gonna let them take me in. There's no way in hell I'll fall to those three." Lighting his third cigarette in fifteen minutes he sighed heavily. "This sucks."


	3. Chapter 3

Blood will tell

pt 3

Sanzo remained in his room for three more days after the incident with Gojyo. Finally coming to the conclusion that he was indeed being a bit childish about the whole incident. Perhaps it was just because he had been so tired and stressed out from the journey, That maybe just maybe he was overreacting to absolutely nothing at all.

As much as he liked to have everyone believe did not care he knew deep down that he could trust those three. They had proved it time after time. They would not lose themselves quite that easily. He would have noticed the differences before this, wouldn't he?

Hakkai was the steadiest of the bunch. Followed by Gojyo and Goku. In fact truth be told he alone might be the one who was losing it. But the closer they got to India the more he began to worry. If Hakkai were to take off his limiters he may not be able to return to the calm pleasant man that he was. And god only knew what would happen if Goku were to lose control and his limiter would shatter. Sanzo himself may very well have to shoot him. Now Gojyo was the unknown quantity in the mix. With his half breed status who knew what would happen if his demon side would engulf his humanity.

Then there was the fact that Sanzo had taken the water sprite as his lover. Would that put him at an increased risk? Time was the factor for the whole ordeal.

He decided to forgo his initial fear and put it all behind him. Perhaps if he played ignorant they would forget all about it. He knew for sure that Goku would be the first to do so. Hakkai would let it slide as he usually did, But Gojyo...Well hopefully what he had said was not too unforgivable.

He left the haven that had been his room for the past few weeks and after some searching found the three in the dining room. They were in deep discussion about one of the typical topics that could usually be found in such a setting, food.

"No even if you cooked the meat for a long time I do believe that it would remain rather stringy." Hakkai said calmly.

" But wouldn't that be okay if it had a great flavor?"

"Stupid monkey. "

"Don't call me stupid you crappy kappa."

"Hey! Watch it brat." Long fingers combed through streaming red hair. "I'm just so sure that he'd allow that to happen any way."

"It's a moot point, both of you. We have no intention of following through on this train of thought."

"Yeah I know, But I was just wondering. Cause that's what that demon in the desert was going on about."

"She wasn't gonna cook him you moron."

"Ewww! Raw. That would be nasty."

Good god they were talking about eating him. Maybe he _had _just missed all the tell tale signs. They weren't serious were they? He needed to get away from these animals. Now would be preferable. But where would he go and how would he get there? Hakuryu would never respond to him the way the way he did to Hakkai. That little beast was completely devoted to the green eyed owner.

There was another question...How would the little dragon behave if his owner would lose control of his humanity?

"Given the fact that we will never find out, This is an irrelevant conversation."

"Besides he'd probably be too sour anyway. You'd have to add a ton of sugar to the mix."

"Gojyo!" Hakkai gasped.

"What? All I'm saying is he'd taste too much like cigarettes, gun oil and gun powder."

"You two are awful. If Sanzo heard what you were saying he would put that gun of his right between your eyes."

"Come on Hakkai. Don't tell me you never thought about it."

"Of course not Gojyo. It's far too improper."

"Shit Hakkai why does everything have to always be so proper with you?"

The human turned demon chuckled mildly. "Oh Gojyo that's just the way I am and you should know that quite well."

"That's beside the point 'kai you don't need to be so uptight about that shitty monk, After all what the hell's he done for us lately?"

"While that may be true, He is still the most essential part of this journey. There is no possibility of completing what needs to be done without him."

"Besides Gojyo this is Sanzo we're talking about. He may be grouchy but he's still our friend."

"Leave it to you to stick up for that stuck up bitch."

"My gracious Gojyo, such venom from you." Hakkai had a surprised look on his face. "It almost sounds as if you really hate him."

"Fuck! I'm just sick and tired of all his shit."

"Damn kappa you're cold today." Goku said in a joking manner. "What happen? Couldn't find a girl last night?"

"None of your fucking business you shitty monkey."

"HA HA that's what it is. You're a loser."

"I said shut it." He grabbed Goku in a fierce head lock. "My sex life is not your concern."

Goku happened to notice Sanzo pulling back from the door way. "Hey Sanzo! Where're you going?"

"Sanzo it's so nice to see you out of your room. Won't you join us?"

"Oh just wonderful the great and mighty Master Sanzo is blessing us with his holy presence."

"Fuck you." Sanzo snapped. "In fact fuck y'all, I heard what you were talking about."

"Now, now Sanzo that was just in jest."

"But it's been thought about so screw you. I'm outta here." He turned to walk away.

"Yeah that's it just walk away from your problems like you always do. You pussy. Who'd want you for a leader anyway? You suck."

"You're lucky I left my gun back in the room. Come near me and you're dead. Any of you."

"BIG FUCKING DEAL. You always miss anyway." Gojyo roared.

The enraged blond cocked back his arm aiming at the red head. "Forget it. You're not worth the pain to my hand."

"See you are just a pussy, a great big coward."

Sanzo hurriedly made his way back to his room. "Bastards." He lit a cigarette and strode to the window to glance outside. "Who needs this shit."

A polite tap on the door broke his train of thought. "Sanzo? I think we should discuss what was going on."

"Go away Hakkai I don't want to talk to anyone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I feel this matter needs to be resolved right now."

"Fine." he sighed. "But make it quick and you better be alone."

"Of course." As soon as Hakkai turned the knob Gojyo and Goku pushed their way past him.

"What the hell?"

"I am sorry Sanzo, But we are all involved in this and I felt it was best that the air be cleared all at once."

"Damn you."

"Say what you will, but this will happen right now." Hakkai crossed his arms resolutely. "I dislike all of this distention. It's quite disruptive of the group harmonics."

"Harmonics hell." Sanzo scowled. "We're the most dysfunctional group around."

"You'll get no argument from me on that point. But be that as may we are more or less a functioning unit. We need this."

"So let's get this over with. The sooner I can get rid of you the better."

"Typical." Gojyo sneered.

"You have something to say asshole spit it out."

"Fine I will." Gojyo suddenly lunged forward and pinned Santo to the wall. "We all care about each other and you are being a total prick about it."

"Get the fuck off of me." The priest tried to push back. As hard as he pushed he could not move the solid mass of the larger man. "You're starting to piss me off."

"Yeah do I look like I care right now?"

"Bite me shit head."

"If you insist." Gojyo leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Sanzo's neck. "Been a few weeks since I did this." He moaned. "I've needed this really bad and I'm sure you need a good lay too."

"Stop it. What the hell are you doing?"

"Fulfilling a need." He began to nibble on the pulsing vein running the length of the slim neck. "God you still taste good." He moved on to an earlobe. "Shit you guys can go away now. I think I've got this covered."

"No!" Goku stated. "I want a taste too."

"You dope. I'm not tasting. I'm gonna screw his ass into the mattress."

"Gojyo!" Sanzo hissed. "Shut up. They don't need to know what's going on."

"Oh Sanzo don't be silly. We already know. We would just like our turn."

"Hakkai?" Gojyo twitched an eyebrow upward. "What the hell?"

"We'd just like our share of the fair priest." He reached over and removed Goku's diadem.

"HAKKAI! NO!" Gojyo shouted. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Goku's small body made a startling transformation and the demon chuckled evilly.

"Now..." Hakkai reached up and began to remove the clips on his ear. "Since you're so worried about our demon status it's only fair that we do this as the one thing you hate the most."

"Oh my god Hakkai have you gone crazy?" Sanzo was panting. "You can't be serious about this?"

"But we are." His ears had elongated and the intricate vine pattern of his demon status was winding around the visible parts of his body. "Gojyo step away." He commanded.

Goku's eyes were glowing with malevolence and he pushed back a few strands of his long hair. His smile had gone from it's usual good natured grin to a toothy snarl.

"Hakkai I can't let you do this." Gojyo's voice had deepened to a dangerous level. "I should get first dibs. I'm the one who's been fucking him."

"Certainly Gojyo, Be my guest." Hakkai signaled the half breed to proceed.

"I claim...his dick and his heart. They've been mine for a long time now anyway."

"Then I'll take those spiteful eyes. That way he'll be unable to give anyone those vile looks. Goku you can have the tongue as a treat. Then he will not be able to use it to spout such venom."

There was a quick flash of eagerness in those golden eyes, and the heretic child nodded. They advanced on the stunned Sanzo

"No! You can't do this." Sanzo gasped. Gojyo's hand began to close around his throat and he was lifted off of the floor, then flung onto the bed. Goku's long nails began to rip the cloths from his thin frame, not caring in the least that his long nails were also digging into the pale flesh. "Wait you guys. Stop. NO!" he began to shout.

"..nzo...Sanzo?" He awoke to a stinging slap on his face. "Sanzo wake the fuck up, you've been dreaming."

"Shit!" The blond was shaking. "Where the hell am I?

"In our bed at home." Soft lips met trembling ones. "Where we've been since yesterday, when we finished the trip."

"So everything was a dream?"

"I guess, what was it all about?"

"Kappa you don't want to know."

"Yeah I do otherwise I wouldn't ask."

"You all changed and were starting to devour me."

"Hmm eating you. Sounds like fun. But I know a better way." Red eyebrows wiggled up and down in a lewd manner.

"Be serious for a second." Sanzo pushed away. "I didn't have another dream before this and end up being bitchy toward all of you?"

"No more then usual." Gojyo said with a cocky grin.

"Ass."

"Darlin' you got the best ass around."

"Quit joking. I didn't lock my self in a room and stay there? Then you all changed and tried to use me for a chew toy?"

"No baby."

Sanzo heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank god. You have no idea how scary it is to think you're going to be eaten alive."

"Now that, that's solved let's get back to the topic of eating you." The water sprite licked his lips. "You know how much I love to nibble on your body."

Sanzo smiled. "Oh really? Where exactly is that?"

"Here" Gojyo started on an earlobe. "And here." He moved down the slender neck. "This is fun too." He stopped and teased a nipple. "This one is the best." He nipped at the underside of the wiggling man's cock. "I really love this one."

"God me too." Sanzo sighed with contentment. "I really need you lover."

"Glad to oblige my love."

They curled up hugging and kissing eventually leading to a lovemaking session that lasted the rest of the night.

"I love you." They said at the same moment.

Wait... what was that extra glimmer in Gojyo's eyes? Sanzo dismissed it immediately as he drifted off to sleep. "No way."


End file.
